Knov/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Knov character.gif|Knov headshot Knov - ep 92.png|A portrait of Knov Knov_anime.png|Knov's full body appearance Morel Netero and Knov arrive.png|Knov arrives in NGL with Netero and Morel Knov_Hide_and_Seek_anime.png|Knov's Hide and Seek ability Colt surrenders.png|Colt surrenders to Knov and Morel Extermination Squad Episode 88.png|Knov and the other members of the extermination squad 94_-_Palm_and_Knov.png|Knov in Palm's fantasy Knov Morel Vs Shaiapouf .jpg|Knov and Morel are assigned to defeat Shaiapouf Knov takes out a doll.JPG|Knov takes out a doll knov .. being cautious before jumping into a Hide and Seek portal.JPG|Knov being cautious before jumping into a Hide and Seek portal Knov jumps into a Hide and Seek portal.JPG|Knov jumps into a Hide and Seek teleporting Nen portal Knov takes a break in one of his Four-Dimensional Mansion Nen rooms.JPG|Knov takes a break in one of his Four-Dimensional Mansion Nen rooms Knov uses his Master Key to exit the Four-Dimensional Mansion.jpg|Knov uses his Master Key to exit the Four-Dimensional Mansion 104 - Knov leaves the Nen space.png|Knov leaves the Nen space using his master key Knov cautious.jpg|Knov being cautious before getting out of a Hide and Seek Nen portal Knov being cautious after noticing Flutter.JPG|Knov being cautious after noticing Flutter Knov and Morel are discussing in a Four-Dimensional Mansion room after neutralizing Flutter.JPG|Knov and Morel are discussing in a Four-Dimensional Mansion room after neutralizing Flutter 105 - Knov and portal.png|Knov remotely opens a Nen portal Knov's plan for infiltrating the palace.jpg|Knov's plan for infiltrating the palace Knov and Palm are managing to infiltrate the palace.jpg|Knov and Palm are managing to infiltrate the palace 106 - Knov creates an exit.png|Knov creates an exit outside the palace Knov Scream 2011.png|Knov using Scream 106 - Knov being cautious before reaching the central stairway.jpg|Knov being cautious before reaching the central stairway Neferpitou-ep106.png|Knov imagines the fear of being tortured 106 - Knov horrified by Shaiapouf's En aura.jpg|Knov horrified by Shaiapouf's En aura 106 - Knov and Palm.png|Knov worries about Palm's infiltration Knov 106.png|Knov escapes the palace 106 - Knov after escaping the palace.jpg|Knov after escaping the palace 106 - Knov's mental breakdown.png|Knov's mental breakdown 107 _ Knov during his mental breakdown.png|Knov during his mental breakdown 109 - Knov portrait.png|A white-haired Knov Knov 109.png|Knov witnesses the pre-selection event 110 - The extermination plan.png|The plan of invasion 121 - Old Knov.png|Knov reappears Knuckle and Knov.png|Knov with Knuckle Knov - 136.png|Knov - 136 A healed Gon.png|Knov with Gon and his friends Knov_pay_morel.png|Knov pays Morel Knov_and_morel.png|Knov and Morel |-|Manga= Morel, Knov, and Netero.JPG|Knov as one of the reinforcements Chap 199 - Netero, Morel and Knov.png|Chairman Netero, Morel and Knov meet Killua outside NGL Knov_prtal_outside.jpg|Knov's Hide and Seek Knov's mental breakdown.jpg|Knov's mental breakdown Knov Scream.jpg|Knov's Scream ability Knov.jpg|A white-haired Knov |-|Chapter Covers= Last_Words.png 10_Part_1.jpg 251 6 Part 8.png 260 1 Part 4.png |-|Manga Cover= Volume22cover.jpg|Volume 22 Cover |-|Openings and Endings= Shoot, Knuckle, Palm, Morel & Knov in Departure! -second version-.png|Knov in fourth opening Chimera Ants and Hunters in fifth ending theme along with Komugi.png|Knov in fifth ending theme Knov and Morel in Departure!.png|Knov in Departure! |-|Other Media= Episode 106 OP.png Episode 145 OP.png Knov card 01.jpg|Knov card 01 Knov card 02.jpg|Knov card 02 Knov card 03.jpg|Knov card 03 Knov card 04.jpg|Knov card 04 Knov card 05.jpg|Knov card 05 Knov card 06.jpg|Knov card 06 Knov card 07.jpg|Knov card 07 Knov card 08.jpg|Knov card 08 Knov card 09.jpg|Knov card 09 Knov card 10.jpg|Knov card 10 Knov card 11.jpg|Knov card 11 Knov card 12.jpg|Knov card 12 Knov card 13.jpg|Knov card 13 Knov card 14.jpg|Knov card 14 Knov card 15.jpg|Knov card 15 Knov card 16.jpg|Knov card 16 41 xKnov03.jpg 42 xKnov04.jpg 110 xKnov14.jpg 23 xPalm&Knov 1.jpg 35 xMorel&Knov 1.jpg 36 xMorel&Knov 2.jpg 99 zKnov.jpg HxHCard (8).png Knove 01.jpeg HxHCard (1).png HxH Cards--4 (1).jpg 24 xPalm&Knov 2.jpg HxH Cards--4 (10).jpg HxH Cards--4 (9).jpg HxH Cards-4- (2).png HxH-Cards-6 (4).png HxH-Cards-6 (12).png HxH-Cards-6 (11).png HxH-Cards-6 (14).png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver (1).png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver (2).png HxH BC -Cards (2).png HxH BC -Cards (3).png Morel and Knov School Festival.jpg Knov Card 35.jpg Knov Card 35 - 2.jpg Knov chibi 01.png Knov chibi 02.png Knov card 01.png 3rd Anniversary ver - Card+++.jpg Knov LR Card.png Knov_LR(plus)_Card.png Knov LR chibi.png